Town Zones
Loka grants you the ability to, as your town levels up, create up to 5 different levels of Zones throughout your town. Zones allow specific permissions to different parts of your town based on member levels. Recruiting that new guy that just joined the server? Give him access only to Level 1 Zones around your town until he proves his worth. Zones are just one of the many granular controls you have over your town. You shouldn't be punished for recruiting players, you should have the safety protocols in place to let your town grow and be as secure or as open as you want! Commands and Use /g zone or /g z commands and their usage: * /g z create: Create a town zone. * /g z redefine: Change the level of an existing town. * /g z title: Set the title displayed when town members end the zone. * /g z chatzone: Flag the zone as a chat zone, good for RP! * /g z addowner/remowner: Add/Remove a player as the owner of a zone. * /g z default: For unzoned parts of town, this allows members of the specified level and above to build. * /g z lis't: List zones for your town. * '/g z delete: Delete a town zone. /g perm zoning and its usage: Another command you can use involving town zones is: * /g perm zoning level: Create Zones, Edit Zones, Delete Zones, and create Claimable Zones inside your town. /g perm is used as a town owner to set who can do what at a specific level inside a town. Unlocking Zones With Town Perks As your town begins to grow and level up, your Town Mastery level with increase gaining you perks inside your town. Here is a list at what level when zones unlock inside your town: Golden Axe The use of a golden axe will create a fast way to select your zone area. Using your left mouse will give you your first position coordinate and using your right mouse will give you your second position coordinate. Once you have selected your two positions, you can type: /g z create of zone level and the two positions will create that zone area. Town Portal A town portal is something that town members can use to quickly get from their town and spawn. Town portals by default in a town are located in the territory generator, but can be easily moved. Setting a Town Portal Using a golden axe, a player will need to make a selection of where they would like to place their new town portal. The selection of blocks may not exceed 27. Finally, a player with access to the permission to set a town portal will need to type, /g setportal into chat. When typing this command, be sure to stand in the position where you would like to be spawned when coming through the portal. Setting an Intra-Town Portal Intra-Town Portals are the level 25 town perk in Town Mastery and allows for additional portals within a town to teleport between two points. Similar to setting a town portal, a player will need to select an area not exceeding 27 blocks as the source. Typing the command, /g setportal2 source will set the first portal. For the second destination portal, a player will need to select the new destination area and then type, /g setportal2 dest. Once both portals are set, players can then use the portals. Multiple Zones Three ways to see the zones created are the use of a feather, typing /g zone list or /here. What takes priority? When you start having multiple zones inside your town, it can be hard to tell what zone takes priority over another. When you have no zones created, your default town level will be the level in charge. When you create zone over your default town level, that zone will then take priority, even if your default town level is higher than the zone your created. Ex. If your default town level is 4 and you create a zone that is level 1, the level 1 zone will take priority. When you create more zones inside of already existing zones, the highest level zone will take priority. Claimable Zones There are also claimable zones that you can set up inside your town! These claimable zones are used for creating a fast way to make plots inside your town for new players to build a house on. Creating a Claimable Zone To create a claimable zone, you first need to create a zone you wish to be claimable. Once you have created your zone, place a stone brick block within the zone boarders. Next, you will need to shift click (crouch) a sign onto the stone brick block. There will be a chat prompt, when done correctly, that says, "Would you like to set this zone claimable?" and underneath said prompt will say, [name of zone]. Hovering over the [name of zone] will say, "Click to make this zone claimable" When you click on the of zone the prompt in chat will say "Zone: of zone in now claimable by breaking this sign" How To Become the Owner of a Claimable Zone You can claim a zone simply by breaking the sign on the stone brick block. The chat prompt will say, "you are now the owner of this zone". NOTE: When you have a player that is trying to claim a zone and become the owner of the zone, the player must be the level of the zone or lower to be able to claim the zone. When the player is above the level of a zone and breaks the sign, there will be a chat prompt that says, "Zone no longer claimable" which means the zone is no longer claimable. If you wish to make it claimable again, you will need to shift click the sign back onto the stone brick block. Helpful Tips about Claimable Zones * You cannot create a claimable zone inside a level 5 zone. Only levels 1-4 zones can be made as claimable. * You won't be able to create or use claimable zones until you unlock town level 10 - Becoming a Town, as this is when you will have zones inside your town which you can make as claimable. * To create claimable zones, you must be an owner (level 5) or must be the same level or higher as the /g perm zoning level. * To claim a zone so that you are the owner of the zone, you must be the level of the zone or lower. Industry Zones Industry zones are slightly different than regular zones that you use with the command /g zone. These zones are set with the industry when created and they are deleted when the industry is deleted. Industry zones can't be redefine or deleted while an industry stands, but you can change the level of the zone inside your industry. To do this, you must use the command /g industry level. Changing the zone level inside of an industry defines who can build and edit inside the zone. Category:Loka Info Category:Towns Category:Town Zoning